


Uncle Mycroft

by theSapphireSky



Series: The Detective and the Pathologist [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Flooooooooofffff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSapphireSky/pseuds/theSapphireSky
Summary: In which Mycroft babysits and adorableness ensues...





	

Mycroft Holmes. The very name struck terror into the heart of world leaders. The Ice Man would appear seemingly out of thin air, his cold eyes staring down anyone who dared not cower under his gaze.

He brooked no insubordination and demanded the fiercest loyalty from those beneath him.

Women seduced by his aloof manner and emanating power were eviscerated verbally, for the Ice Man was no fool. Men loathed him out of spiteful jealousy, but he garnered their reluctant respect and none dared speak a word against him.

Yes, it was good to be Mycroft Holmes.

Except perhaps today.

‘And the 'wan’,’ his charge demanded, forcing a glittery plastic stick into his clenched fist.

He sneered down at the object. A star made from the same plastic decorated the end and a tassle of ribbons were tied around the neck. To be fair, the colorful ribbons complemented the rainbow tutu and bejeweled tiara she’d foisted on him, as well as the play makeup she had insisted on applying to his cheeks and eyelids.

He’d drawn the line at lipstick.

'Perfeck!’ Georgina exclaimed. She stepped back and looked at her Uncle Mycroft with her hands on her hips. Her wide grin and beseeching brown eyes were all Molly, but the mischievous gleam in her eye was a perfect mimic of her father.

Sherlock.

The very thought of his brother, the reason Mycroft was in this predicament, caused the Ice Man to scowl deeply.

'Smile, Unca Croft!’ Georgina demanded. 'Happy!’

For some reason, this little curly-haired cherub had wrangled her way into his deeply hidden affections. And despite his grumpiness, Mycroft found himself smiling. With a wave of his wand, loose glitter flying about, he fell into character.

'Off to the ball with you!’ He pitched his voice high, adopting his fairy godmother persona, and was chuffed when Georgina beamed.

oOo

*Two Hours Later*

Georgina had worn herself out dancing and playing after a while. Seeing her begin to droop, Mycroft had scooped her up and settled down on the couch. She had wrapped her little arms around his neck and fell asleep almost instantly.

Feeling the pull of sleep, as well, Mycroft began to doze and missed hearing the sound of the door below opening and two sets of footsteps on the stairs.

It wasn’t until he heard snickering and the tell tale sound of a phone camera’s shutter that he peeked one eye open.

Molly and Sherlock stood over them, biting back huge grins, tears of mirth in their eyes.

It took a moment for Mycroft to realise he was still dressed as the fairy godmother.

Crimson burned his cheeks and he scowled up at them. Carefully standing, he shifted Georgina over to her father and, with as much grace as he could muster under the circumstances, removed the tiara and tutu.

Molly took the costume items with a pinched smile, clearly holding back gales of laughter. Mycroft scowled and narrowed his eyes, muttering darkly, 'Whichever one of you dared to take that photo will delete it immediately. Understood?’

'It’s very difficult to take you seriously when you look like that,’ Sherlock whispered.

Whipping out his hankerchief, Mycroft dabbed the makeup from his face.

'It was so sweet of you to play with her, Mycroft,’ Molly said quietly, placing a kiss on his cheek. Before she dropped to her heels, she whispered in his ear, 'Sherlock was the one who took the picture!’

Mycroft glared over her head at his brother.

Oh, he’d get his revenge, he thought darkly.

And it would be sweet.


End file.
